


Does it really feel that good?

by RedEris



Series: Oh, Daniel [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Cam asks Daniel a very personal question, and Daniel contemplates how familiar he's become with doing something he would once have refused to consider.
Series: Oh, Daniel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679551
Kudos: 11





	Does it really feel that good?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after Season 9 episode 9, Prototype, in response to Khalek and his cartoonish but creepily delivered supervillain speech about what jolly good sport killing is.

“So, was he right?” Mitchell said. He sat on the end of Daniel’s desk, one leg propped on a chair, the other swinging freely.

“Hmm?” Daniel pushed up his glasses without looking away from the book in his hands.

“Khalek. I listened to the tape, all that crap he said to you. He was right that one of you would kill the other. But what’s the answer to his question? Did you enjoy it?”

“You’ve killed people,” Daniel shot back. “Did you?”

“Not so much. But none of them were like this bastard.”

Daniel kept staring at the book, but his finger was still where it had begun turning the page. Mitchell waited.

“Relieved, mostly.” Daniel sighed and sat back, finally looking over at Mitchell. “But yeah, I’d say a bit of satisfaction. That he was wrong. That it was him, not me. But really–” Daniel paused. “Really I think he probably underestimated how _many_ people I’ve killed before him. If I hadn’t come to grips with it, I’d’ve quit long before this.”

“I s'pose that’s fair,” Mitchell said. “Me, I was pretty damn happy to tag the bastard.”

Daniel snorted. “That’s fair.”


End file.
